


Между нами

by maily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: драрри-зарисовки
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Записка

Может, поменяться местами с Гермионой? Чтобы не видеть. И как он это объяснит интересно? 

Нет, ну совсем никакого спасения. Даже в столовой.

Гарри чувствовал себя странно. По-новому. Трясущиеся руки, сходившее с ума сердца, все мысли стекаются к одному и тому же — и главное, ничем и никак не отвлечься. Если именно об этом пишут книги, сочиняют песни и совершают всякие сумасшедшие вещи — тогда всё понятно. Есть из-за чего чокнуться.

— И Робардс заставил нас заполнять все оставшиеся отчеты по форме, — продолжил жаловаться Рон. — Зная при этом, что мы устали после задания как черти. Сидеть четыре часа в грязных и мокрых камышах без возможности даже магией согреться — это жестоко. А тут еще бумажки.

— Это потому что вы все время заполняете их неправильно или вообще не заполняете, Рон, — возразила Гермиона.

Малфой, сидящий за ее спиной — на самом деле через три стола от них, спокойно доедающий свой обед и чиркающий что-то в блокноте — интересно, что? — задумчиво посмотрел в окно, за которым тянулась залитая весенним солнцем улица.

Гарри скользнул взглядом по светлым волосам, линии шеи, челюсти, как лучик упал на сомкнутые тонкие губы, и потом Малфой опять повернулся в сторону зала, отпил из стакана тыквенный сок. У него над губой осталась оранжевая полоска и он тут же слизнул ее языком.

Да это издевательство.

-...вот скажи же, Гарри?

— Чего? 

— Я говорю, что на эти дурацкие отчеты можно было тогда выделять времени побольше — допустим, увеличить срок сдачи на неделю-другую. 

— Да, конечно, я поддерживаю, — промямлил Гарри, чувствуя себя глупо. 

Рон многозначительно посмотрел на Гермиону:

— Вот видишь. И вообще — это задача архивов их проверять, а не возвращать нам из-за любой мелочи. 

— Ты просто не любишь бумажную работу, — Гермиона снова подула на свой кофе.

— Да кто ее вообще любит, - фыркнул Рон.

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Видимо, Малфой.  
А Гарри дернулся, сам того не контролируя.

Коржик в его руках надломился и засыпал крошками поднос. 

— В его отделе архива всегда идеальный порядок, я все пытаюсь добиться у наших ребят того же, — мечтательно добавила Гермиона, и Рон посмотрел на нее, как на больную.

— Кажется, пора вести тебя в Мунго, если ты восхищаешься Малфоем, Гермиона.

Гарри присосался к своему чаю — лишь бы не сболтнуть чего глупого. Ведь именно из-за этих возвращенных из архива отчетов он и закусился с Малфоем два месяца назад. И вот к чему это привело.

Лучик опять появился — мазнул по бледной коже, по манжете рубашки на правой руке, выше — в складку локтя, опять дотронулся до знакомых губ. 

Первые две пуговки рубашки были расстегнуты, пальцы отбивали незатейливый ритм на столе, Малфой склонился над своими записями, и Гарри представил, как он сейчас вскинет голову и они встретятся взглядами, и все внутри затопило жаром. Но Малфой лишь выпрямился и взял с тарелки черничный кекс с посыпкой.

Гарри тоже долго смотрел на этот кекс, размышляя, стоит ли браться за такой сладкий десерт, когда они втроем с Гермионой и Роном только пришли на обед.

Интересно, а какой он на вкус... Это можно будет узнать. 

Малфой бессовестно слизнул посыпку с кекса.

— На кого ты все время смотришь? — Гермиона щелкнула у Гарри перед лицом, и он чуть не выронил свой надкушенный коржик из рук.

Заметил, что Малфой улыбнулся, все еще не глядя в его сторону. Вот же... гад.

— Ни на кого, — ответил Гарри рассеянно. Попробовал тоже улыбнуться. 

Рон бросил на Малфоя подозрительный взгляд.

— Малфой тебе опять отчеты возвращает? Видишь, Гермиона, это не любовь к бумажной работе, а искренняя любовь к издевательствам над нами.

Гермиона все еще смотрела на Гарри задумчиво и он отвел глаза, надеясь, что никак не выдал себя. 

— Давай мы проверим твою теорию, когда он посмотрит на составленные под надзором Робардса отчеты. И я уверена, что ты ошибаешься.

Гарри бросил несчастный коржик обратно на блюдце и с досадой вздохнул — может, ему взять отпуск? Ну, чтобы полегчало.

***

Маленькая записка нагнала его на третьем этаже — с легким шелестом пронеслась у самого уха, спикировала за ворот рубашки, пощекотала крылышками шею сзади. Гарри прихлопнул ее, как мошку, поймав в ладонь. Развернул.

_Поттер, будешь так пялиться, тайными наши отношения не протянут и двух недель.  
Встретимся в архиве после четырех?_


	2. С самого начала

Черная ленточка с его именем медленно двигалась по холлу первого этажа. Нарисованные следы шлепали снизу, пропадали, появлялись, пропадали. Каждую ночь — непонятный маршрут на улицу, длинными коридорами, чтобы запутать. Гарри следил, хмуря смотря на карту. Каждую ночь. И боролся с собой, чтобы не взяться за мантию и не пойти проверить. Боролся и боялся, что он может там увидеть.

Рядом с Малфоем в его ночных путешествиях никогда никого не было рядом. Гарри исследовал карту, надеясь заметить преследователей или тайную компанию, но Малфой всегда был один.  
Торчал на улице — как долго, Гарри не знал. Иногда он засыпал, не дождавшись, иногда Малфой возвращался довольно быстро, иногда он застывал всё той же черной равнодушной ленточкой посреди коридора и вместо подземелья шел наверх — до третьего этажа, до четвертого, до самой Астрономической башни. 

Сейчас ленточка была у выходов в теплицы. Движение — перешла в коридор между ними, еще движение — Гарри представил, как Малфой прячется за колонной или идет, насторожившись, мимо запотевших стекол и спящих растений. Потом ленточка исчезла: Малфой выбрался на улицу.

Сон не шел. Гарри лежал, сверлил полог задумчивым взглядом, ворочался, прислушивался к сопению Рона через постель от себя, к ночному шороху — дыхания соседей, легкий скрип кроватей, завывания ветра за окном. И не выдержал.

В замке было тихо и повсюду горели лампы. Портреты спали, свесив головы вниз; ни души, никого — Гарри прятался под мантией и сверялся с картой, боясь, как в старые времена, столкнуться с миссис Норрис или попасться Филчу, но никто не встретился ему на пути. 

На улице кусался поздний сентябрь, лизал щеки холодом. Гарри сбросил мантию, огляделся, надеясь высмотреть Малфоя где-нибудь рядом. 

Вместо домика Хагрида осталось пепелище, в темноте ночи похожее на дыру в земле. Гарри глотнул ком в горле, посмотрел на звездное бескрайнее небо и луну. Озеро под тусклым светом казалось натянутой тканью — без единой ряби, пугающе гладкое, умиротворенное. Здесь было очень тихо и... страшно. 

Гарри осторожно шагнул в сторону, трава хрустела под ботинками. Он двинулся до теплиц, завернул за угол, поежился от нового порыва ветра и заметил, наконец, Малфоя.  
На волшебной грядке чуть поодаль, которая была спрятана за высокими дикими кустами, уединенное место, уцелевшее место — спокойное, близко к кромке Запретного леса, но все-таки недостаточно, чтобы испугаться и достаточно — чтобы сбежать. Малфой стоял там. Гарри видел его прямую спину, намотанный кое-как шарф на шее, белые встрепанные волосы, пар от дыхания. И невольно в голову закрались мысли о приглашении — может, он хотел встретиться с ним? Может, надоело уже — взгляды украдкой, ни слова друг другу, не враги, не друзья, больше никто — только два усталых человека в толпе таких усталых и потерянных. 

Гарри облизнул губы, решительно пошел вперед, не боясь стать шумным — хруст под ногами давно его выдал; Малфой даже не обернулся.

Жаль, что карта работала только в Хогвартсе. Гарри уже не удивлялся своим мыслям: хотелось, чтобы у него был маячок и повесить бы его на Малфоя — пожизненно. Просто чтобы знать, где он. Даже этого бы хватило. 

Возможно, Гарри окончательно чокнулся. А кто тут еще не...

В воздухе пахло сигаретами. Гарри вздрогнул, отпустил ветку куста, которую сдвинул, чтобы зайти на грядку. Неуклюже переступил, боясь потревожить рассаженные тыквы.   
Малфой курил. Смотрел на лес, щурился и глубоко затягивался. Сигарета смотрелась в его пальцах странно, неуместно, чужеродно — не хватало только одеть Малфоя в джинсы и в какой-нибудь растянутый свитер вместо брюк и мантии, и тогда он будет совсем другой, и можно будет все обнулить — по крайней мере в голове, и тогда станет намного проще.

Или только сложнее — Гарри пока не решил.

Малфой затянулся снова, выпустил струю дыма, ровную, порывистую, слышен был его долгий выход и затем вдох с ярко-оранжевым огоньком на кончике сигареты, маячившей в чужих длинных пальцах.

Обнулить — оставив только поцелуй из прошлого, далекий, как прежняя жизнь; затерявшийся в тишине Выручай-комнаты, где был удивленный взгляд из-под светлых ресниц напротив и красные искусанные губы. И дрожащие руки — серьезно, у Малфоя в тот вечер они ходуном ходили, пальцы путались в пуговицах, застежках, пряжке ремня. Как будто Гарри был лучше — споткнулся об старый потрепанный диван, повалил их обоих, перепачкал в пыли...

Обнулить — и оставить только имена, ленточку на карте, одержимость, бешено бьющееся под ребрами сердце.

Кожа у Малфоя такая белая — его бы под солнце, а не под луну, чтобы и без того светлые волоски выгорели, чтобы он слегла покраснел, а потом потемнел — хотя его, наверное, не возьмет, так, если совсем чуть-чуть, но даже чуть-чуть уже хорошо. В какое-нибудь место, где тепло, и никакие джинсы и свитер не нужны, а наоборот — оставить Малфоя в одних только шортах и уложить на горячий песок, рассматривать каждую редкую родинку, морщинки, поры, налипшие песчинки, неровный загар и сухую шелушащуюся кожу в складках у носа и стянутые от солнца губы. И чтобы они оказались соленые. А Малфой оказался просто человеком. Рядом с ним.

Гарри так ярко представил это, что лицо запылало. Он тоже смотрел на лес и не заметил, как Малфой теперь смотрел на него. Внимательно, изучающе, будто они встретились впервые. Как будто можно начать сначала, если они очень захотят.

— Опять следишь за мной? — спросил он тихо. Голос охрип и звучал ниже. У Гарри от этого мурашки пошли по коже — хорошо, что он спрятан в теплую куртку.

— Как будто ты этого не ждал. — Гарри пожал плечами. 

Вот он — кусочек прежней жизни, прямо сейчас, лови и сохраняй себе, как самое дорогое. 

— Ждал, — согласился Малфой легко. — Я тебя всю жизнь жду, Поттер, — и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

Обнулить — и будет только поцелуй на холоде, горячее дыхание, оседающее на коже, и всё начнется с самого начала — только теперь правильно.


	3. Маскарад

— Еще... Ну же, еще...

Он изменил себе голос — оно и понятно. В комнате было темно. А куда они вообще забрели? Гарри даже не помнил — прямо по коридору, потом налево? Или направо? Дернули первую дверь? Закрыли ли за собой? Это кабинет? Подсобка?

От шампанского немного кружилась голова. Маска мешала дышать и, главное, целоваться.  
— Сильнее? — прошептал Гарри послушно. — Так?

И провел рукой по горлу, чуть надавил, прочертил пальцами ключицы, подцепил пуговицу на рубашке и дернул ее, чтобы расстегнуть.

— Да... — раздалось в ответ, ухо пощекотали мокрые и горячие губы. Гарри судорожно вдохнул.

Все наощупь, ориентируясь только чужими откликами: выдох, стон, дрожь в теле, здесь темно и тесно; здесь — Малфой, и все можно. Гарри был уверен, что это он — под темно-изумрудной (как иронично!) маской, в наглухо закрытой парадной мантии, он даже себе цвет волос изменил, сделал русыми, но Гарри всё равно узнал — по повадкам, походке, по рукам. Он смотрел на эти руки уже год. Каждое большое совещание по понедельникам, зацепить взглядом прямую спину, если проходите мимо по коридору, изучить гордый надменный профиль, если едете в лифте, загрузившись туда вместе с толпой министерских работников; огладить ласковым незаметным взглядом в Атриуме, сделать вид, что даже не заметил его присутствия — случайно в Дырявом котле, в книжной лавке, на улице, в Косом переулке...

Он думал об этом чаще всего, конечно, по ночам. Как распахивается рубашка, а под ней бледное жилистое тело, два нежно-розовых соска — каково будет пройтись губами от одного к другому, языком вывести полоску, прикусить, если Малфой такое любит. Гарри сделает все как надо, как его попросят, нежно, сильнее, грубее — только скажи.

Так хотелось бы зажечь Люмос, а еще сильнее — раздеться целиком и раздеть Малфоя, чтобы прижаться телом к телу и потом рассмотреть друг друга как следует, и маску сдернуть, и чары рассеять — и так всё ясно.

Гарри не мог ошибиться. Просто не мог. Внутри все кричало, что он прав.  
Он осторожно всосал кожу на шее Малфоя, стараясь не усердствовать и не оставить слишком яркого следа. Поцеловал изгиб, прошелся до плеча, сминая рубашку дальше, осмелел и снял с Малфоя мантию. Ладонями нагло забрался ниже — обвил талию, прижал к себе, потерся бедром о бедро, с наслаждением ловя его стон — низкий, короткий, будто Малфой боролся с собой.

Хорошо. Может, он сдастся первым. Потому что Гарри уже сделал свой шаг, после трех бокалов игристого, когда поймал Малфоя у выхода из зала с этого скучного рождественского маскарада. Они пялились друг на друга весь вечер. 

Малфой знал, с кем он. Гарри не наложил сложных маскирующих чар, только отводящие на маску — когда вроде ощущаешь, что человек знаком, но не можешь собрать паззл до конца. Он не прогадал.

— Как ты любишь? — собственный голос казался чужим. Какой-то тяжелый, дрожащий и низкий.

— А ты?

Малфой улыбнулся — тонкие губы под маской растянулись, обнажили кромку зубов, Гарри захотелось лизнуть его в уголок рта и потом утянуть в поцелуй — жаркий и сумасшедший. Только он потянулся, как Малфой остановил его, упершись ладонью в грудь.

— Поттер.

Звучало, как приговор. Гарри согласно кивнул, не надеясь, что Малфой увидит.

— Можно я?.. — непонятно спросил, продолжая раздевать Малфоя: с пуговицами было покончено, теперь осталось переместить пальцы на ширинку. Малфой под одеждой был горячий. Податливый. Идеальный. — Фините. Теперь скажи что-нибудь.

— Доволен?

От звучания знакомого голоса без фильтра магии сладкая дрожь пошла от загривка к пояснице. Гарри сам не ожидал, что его так дернет. Это лучше, чем во снах. А ведь они еще не успели зайти дальше.

— Сними эту чертову маску, и я буду доволен окончательно, Малфой — не отвлекаясь от штанов, попросил Гарри. 

От него вкусно пахло: чем-то свежим, легким, нотка — словно цитрус, но чуть-чуть сладко. Гарри жадно втянул носом воздух, ткнувшись ему в шею.

— Как скажешь, Поттер. Только... — мгновение — и маска полетела на пол, сразу обе, потому что Малфой, не церемонясь, стащил ее с лица Гарри, оставаясь теперь лицом к лицу без прикрытия. До одури честно — Гарри видел его темный взгляд из-под ресниц и отстраненно подумал, что сейчас наверняка выглядит совсем поехавшим. — Только не останавливайся.

— И не подумаю.


	4. Настоящее

— Ты мне поддался! — Гарри ловит его сразу после матча — разумеется, выждав, пока все игроки покинут раздевалку, и никто не сможет их услышать.

У Малфоя еще мокрые после душа волосы, белая расстегнутая рубашка липнет к влажной коже, взгляд — никакой, равнодушный, и его жест — то, как Малфой пожал плечами, — тоже равнодушный, и Гарри это почему-то здорово ранит.

— Малфой. Ты мне поддался.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — отвечает он, отвернувшись к скамье, сушит заклинанием полотенце, сдергивает аккуратно сложенные носки, поправляет шнурки на ботинках, начинает обуваться. 

Гарри от досады сжимает кулаки.

— Не строй из себя дурака. Ты поддался мне на игре. Ты видел снитч и ты был к нему ближе, чем я. Ты специально спикировал вниз, хотя мог поймать его.

— Нет, не мог. Я его не видел, — врет Малфой спокойным тоном. Зашнуровывает один ботинок, критично осматривает ногу, оправляет штанину, будто это очень важное занятие.

— Хватит врать.

— Поттер, — на мгновение — одно единственное, короткое, как солнечный лучик, случайно пойманный в зеркальце, — взгляд Малфоя привычный, как из прошлого — колкий, насмехающийся — ну ты и тупица, Поттер, — и Гарри это даже нравится, но потом все проходит. Малфой смотрит на него устало. — Я. Его. Не. Видел. Поздравляю с победой.

На его голой груди — бледный кривой шрам: одна длинная полоска и от нее — несколько мелких, как острые ветки, некрасиво пересекающие грудь, не доходящие до сосков, только по центру. Гарри старается туда не смотреть, но не получается.

Только одного этого шрама уже достаточно, чтобы держаться от Малфоя подальше, чтобы вообще с ним не говорить, чтобы понять, что они опоздали и ничего не исправить, а тяжелое прошлое грозно дышит в затылок и напоминает, что их тут быть не должно — но Гарри так не может. Он был бы не самим собой, если оставил бы всё так.

Малфой с невозмутимым видом принимается за второй ботинок. 

Его хочется схватить за ворот рубашки, как следует встряхнуть, вжать спиной в шкафчик, попросить быть таким, как прежде, попросить быть живее. Гарри не знает, почему это так важно, но это важно — и он действительно идет к Малфою, заставляет того подняться, с силой толкает его назад, и Малфой неловко обходит скамью, покорно врезается лопатками в гладкую дверцу шкафчика позади. И в этом движении столько отчаянного прошлого — когда-то Гарри точно также толкнул Малфоя назад, и он вписался спиной в резную стенку Исчезающего шкафа; когда-то Гарри точно также наклонился к нему, и Малфой сам поймал его губы в поцелуе. Когда-то. В прошлой жизни. Не сейчас.

— Ты — и пропустишь свою первую победу? Не поверю. Да что с тобой? Это же квиддич. Очнись, Малфой. Снитч был практически у тебя в ладони, ты должен был выиграть.

— Ты хочешь мне проиграть? Это что с тобой, Поттер.

— Я хочу справедливости, чтобы всё было честно.

Когда-то Гарри предложил ему помощь, но Малфой отказался. Идиот.

— Тебе меня опять жалко? А я не жалею о том, что поддался, — вдруг говорит Малфой, улыбаясь. — Мне не была нужна эта победа. Я ничего не хочу.

Когда-то все еще можно было исправить, но ведь и сейчас не поздно — потому что они оба живы. 

— Хочешь.

— Или это ты хочешь?

Гарри склоняет голову набок, следит за Малфоем из-за очков, тот не смотрит ему в глаза, чуть отворачивается, делает вид, что Гарри нет — прямо как на суде летом, когда Гарри давал показания, а Малфой смотрел куда угодно и на кого угодно, но только не на него.  
Как в августе, когда они столкнулись в Атриуме, прямо возле лифтов, и Малфой опять смотрел в сторону.

Как последние два месяца в Хогвартсе — когда Гарри никак не мог поймать его взгляд.  
— Смотри на меня, — просит Гарри тихо. — Мы сыграем заново, понял?

Сначала Малфой долго молчит. Потом лениво откидывается затылком назад, смотрит теперь свысока. 

— Ты ведь не о игре сейчас говоришь? — его вопрос настолько неожиданный и настолько тихий, что Гарри кажется, что у него галлюцинации.

Он чуть отстраняется, ослабляя хватку. Сердце в груди стучит как бешеное. Малфой смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Малфой перехватывает его руку, накрыв ладонь Гарри своей, сжимает пальцы, не отпускает, и в этом тоже — полно прошлого.

Настоящего.


	5. Улыбка

— Это вынужденная мера, — Поттер быстро взглянул на него. Опять стал перекладывать бумажки на столе. Нервничает, что ли? — Правда, нам без вас не справиться. Ты меня порадуешь?

Драко кивнул — тоже быстро. Поттер суетился с документами, все эти формы, отчеты, письменные условности, работа, которую тот терпеть не мог, Драко не сдержал улыбки.

— Тебе весело, Малфой? — хмуро спросил Поттер, не глядя на него, щурился в листок со списком амулетов. 

Весело Драко было сегодня утром — смотреть за тем, как Поттер проспал и бегал по его спальне в одних трусах и расстегнутой рубашке, весь растрепанный, сонный и теплый. А сейчас — сидел Главным Аврором в кабинете. 

— Нет, я правда ничего такого и не думаю. Расслабься. Обычное дело, мои ребята подготовят для вас нужные артефакты сразу же. Только дай список.

Поттер наконец-то поднял глаза, их взгляды встретились, и Драко опять зацепило — легко-легко, как ноготком повести по коже, а дрожь потом идет по всему телу. Чертов Поттер. 

— Спасибо.

— Не за что.

Ну вот и все. Можно подняться, взять листок, бегло пройтись по нему, покивать снова и исчезнуть в коридоре, прикрыв за собой дверь. Потом дойти до хранилища, поднять всех на ноги, поторопить, самому для вида подсуетиться и отослать Поттеру целую коробку спасительных вещей.

Кстати о вещах... У Поттера просто дар в этом. Забирать вещи. Зачем он заявился вчера? Точно. Сказал что-то про любимые запонки, которые оставил где-то в шкафу Драко. Даже поискал — когда Драко с любезной улыбкой раскрыл перед ним дверцы. 

Потом они поругались — привычное неприятное дело. Потом Поттер опять начал смешно сопеть и сжимать кулаки, но все никак не уходил. Потом Драко прошел мимо и оказался прижат спиной к двери — а вот это уже было приятно. Поттер соскучился, это было видно, по нетерпеливым настойчивым рукам, по тому, как срывал одежду, как прикусывал, зализывал, прижимался. И не скажешь даже, что это именно он неделю назад рявкнул «Ты меня достал! Я ухожу!». 

От воспоминаний о вчерашнем в груди потеплело. Драко снова улыбнулся, взглянул на полоску света за магическим окном, потом опять на Поттера — тот дописал, отвернулся в сторону за печатью и сдал себя. Красный, еще свежий засос, чуть ниже мочки уха, такой красивый, ровный. Драко старался. Вспомнил вкус кожи Поттера на языке, вспомнил, как он ближе к финалу хрипел и низко стонал, похоже было даже на рык — такой знакомый, родной, от которого желание поднималось с новой силой.

— Держи.

Драко дернулся. Посмотрел на список — короткий, отдел управится быстро. Только вот игнорировать тепло пальцев и мимолетное прикосновение оказалось сложно. Сколько лет прошло... десять? А кроет также, как в самый первый раз, еще в школе. Драко облизнулся, сложил листок в карман мантии, стараясь не смотреть на Поттера, который как на зло пялился ему прямо в лицо. 

И засос не замаскировал наверняка специально, придурок. Драко встал, торопливо обошел кресло и в несколько шагов добрался до двери, только взялся за ручку и — передумал. 

— Слушай. Зайдешь сегодня? Поговорим. — Он обернулся. — Можем поискать твои идиотские запонки.

То, с каким видом Поттер замер за столом — многого стоило. Всего.

— Черт, Драко. С тобой невозможно нормально... 

— Как будто ты хочешь по-нормальному. Ну так что?

И Поттер улыбнулся.


	6. Признание

Громкий бряк о блюдце, удивленный взгляд из-под ресниц, затем Панси охнула и отставила чашку с чаем, громким шепотом припечатала:

— Ты все еще влюблен!

— Чепуха.

Драко невозмутимо отпил теплого уже чая. Взял с вазочки печенье.

— Ты влюблен. Абсолютно. Мерлин всемогущий! Серьезно?

— Знаешь, Паркинсон, ты ведь умная волшебница, но иногда...

— Заткнись, Драко. Твое напускное спокойствие сейчас сделает только хуже, поверить не могу... —она улыбнулась, сложила ногу на ногу и откинулась на спинку кресла. Притянула к себе чашку обратно. — И он по-прежнему не знает, да? — кивнула в сторону газеты, где на обложке опять этот чертов Поттер сбегал от папарацци. Взмах ладонью, его идиотская челка, эти невозможно дурацкие очки, брошенный через плечо хмурый взгляд, поджатые тонкие губы... Придурок. Главный холостяк магической Британии. Герой. Мечта всех женщин начиная с четырнадцати и до бесконечности. Драко оскалился, пряча рот за чашкой.

Панси наблюдала за ним с победной ухмылкой на лице. Так бесило.

— Да ладно тебе. Поттер сейчас действительно хорош.

Не в этом дело, подумал Драко раздраженно, Поттер вообще всегда был хорош и это основная проблема. Вторая проблема — это Рождественский бал при Министерстве, где Драко надрался и позволил Поттеру проводить себя до дома. Тот ведь предложил без намека, это очевидно, просто по-дружески довести до камина, хотя они даже не дружили — так, сотрудничали время от времени, все-таки Аврорат тесный. На кой черт Поттер поперся за ним в камин, а потом еще и решил заботливо довести Драко до постели, когда они оказались в квартире, это отдельный вопрос. К своему стыду Драко отчетливо помнил, что сказал в ту ночь. Лучше бы не... удивительное свойство его организма — как ни напьешься, помнишь все до последней мелочи. Как Поттер тогда настороженно и очень-очень удивленно на него посмотрел, как крепко держал его за плечи, как наклонился, укладывая невменяемого Драко на постель, и как трудно было выговаривать «какой же я идиот, что в тебя влюбился».

После того бала Драко взял больничный — глупо надеясь, что за пару недель все забудется, но увы. Надо было выбросить газету. Декабрьский выпуск. Старье. Панси наблюдательная.

— Боже. Или он знает? — опять этот удивленный шепот.

— Все вышло случайно, — скривившись, признался Драко. — Я был пьян. Надеюсь, что Поттер даже ничего не понял.

— Лез к нему целоваться? — деловито спросила Панси.

— Нет! — Драко поставил чашку обратно на столик и вернул так и нетронутое печенье обратно в вазочку. — Сболтнул лишнего.

— И что теперь? Он тебя избегает?

— Не знаю. Я еще не был в Министерстве. — Драко дернул плечом, тоже откинулся назад, развалился в кресле и с тоской взглянул на злосчастную газету. Поттер точно будет его избегать. Главное — держать лицо и делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. А потом Драко доработает до лета, допустим, и уволится. Или может раньше, все зависит оттого, как себя будет вести Поттер.

— Смело. — Панси прищелкнула языком и откусила от печенья, до которого Драко так и не добрался.

— Глупо.

— Все равно смело, — настойчиво повторила она. — Тебе давно пора было решиться, сколько лет ты уже сохнешь по нашему Герою? Лет пятнадцать? С первого курса?

— Не преувеличивай.

— Ну ладно, может и меньше, но какая разница. Поверь, если Поттер что-то и понял, он точно не будет над тобой смеяться, слишком благородный.

Драко наклонился вперед и отобрал у нее печенье.

— Эй! Это мое.

Драко специально откусил побольше. Панси надула губы, сложила руки на груди, изображая обиду.

Не стесняясь, Драко прочавкал:

— Спасибо за пофдержку, Панси. Сразу так полегчало.

— Обращайся, милый, — буркнула она в ответ, но все равно улыбнулась.

После ухода Панси газету в камин Драко кинуть так и не решился, просто убрал ее в ящик комода в прихожей. Потом разобрал рабочую почту, накопленную за праздники и лжебольничный. Опять думал о Поттере — как тот или действительно ничего не понял, или думает, что ответить. Наверняка еще расстроится, будет вести себя неловко перед Драко, можно будет подыграть — помучить его пару дней непонятными взглядами, помаячить мимо — Драко непременно так бы и поступил, если бы ничего не чувствовал. Но он чувствовал, и это раздражало до ужаса.

Никакого до лета — уходить из Министерства надо будет в ближайший месяц, а то жалостливые взгляды Поттера он точно не вынесет.

Сова постучалась в его окно поздно ночью — около двух часов. Встрепанная, недовольная, какая-то сонная, видно, резко потревоженная хозяином. Драко проснулся от противного скрежета, впустил ее в спальню вместе с порывом морозного воздуха. Сначала он решил, что это Панси — как обычно у нее и бывает, затеяла что-нибудь спонтанное или придумала шутку про него и Поттера, и поспешила поделиться, но тогда она бы воспользовалась камином. Может, Блейз? Но на его филина не похожа. Незнакомая птица. Гордая — уселась на край письменного стола и важно поглядывала на Драко, пока он отвязывал туго скрученный пергамент.

А вот почерк он узнал сразу — как только раскрыл письмо, и сердце ёкнуло. Размашистые буквы, короткие строчки, как будто писался текст в спешке. Драко тяжело сглотнул, сел на стул и дрожащими руками разложил листок на столе, ближе к свету лампы.

_Доброй ночи, Малфой. Это я. Прости, если разбудил.  
В общем, я долго думал про ту ночь, после бала. Я знаю, что ты всё помнишь. И я всё помню тоже, и мне есть, что тебе ответить._

_Мы можем встретиться и поговорить? Я могу прийти к тебе. Или хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь? Кстати, как себя чувствуешь? Хотя моя интуиция подсказывает мне, что ты не болеешь, а просто прячешься._

_Малфой... это взаимно. То, о чем ты сказал мне тогда._

_П.С. Оливка будет сидеть у тебя, пока ты не ответишь. С ней лучше не спорить, у этой птицы дикий нрав, она порывалась отгрызть мне палец, пока я привязывал письмо для тебя. Дай ей чего-нибудь вкусного, пожалуйста. (Она обожает печенье)  
И я не позволю тебе сбежать снова. Буду ждать твоего ответа._

_Поттер_


	7. Не сон

Все вокруг кажется сюрреалистичным. Ненастоящим. Будто Драко попал в какой-то странно счастливый сон, и скоро все закончится — как только прозвенит будильник и ему придется проснуться. 

Белые занавески на окнах, на улице — цветет сад, пахнет уходящим летом, травой, беззаботностью, словно не было никакой войны. По утрам здесь ярко светит солнце, в мутной воде пруда барахтаются рыбы, в кустах роз жужжат пчелы. Всё вокруг пропитано умиротворением. 

Здесь каждое утро лениво подниматься с постели, соскребать себя к завтраку, даже лениво разговаривать. Особенно — когда горячий Поттер лежит прямо на нем и сопит в шею, отходя от оргазма. Простыни еще влажные, дыхание у Драко тяжелое, сердце бьется будто в ушах — в голове стоит звон, и ни о чем больше думать не хочется в принципе, только о горячих руках Поттера, которыми тот крепко держит его за бедра, и о том, что они живы и что они молоды, и что жизнь еще может быть хорошей.

По крайней мере — здесь. В этом маленьком летнем домике в провинции, в километре от деревушки с французами-магглами, где можно ходить и не волноваться, что тебя узнают.

Поттер приходит сюда сам — раз в пару дней или аппарирует раз в неделю, как получится, чтобы не столкнуться с матерью, которая вся увязла в деле о сохранении Мэнора. 

Драко никогда не приглашает и никогда не спрашивает, зачем Поттер тут — в его новом доме, в его постели, возится с ним после судов, не проводит время с друзьями, не поднимает спасенный мир на ноги. 

Может, он хочет забыться. Может, он тоже сбегает от чего-то тяжелого. Может, Поттеру так проще — не надо ничего объяснять, оправдываться, придумывать. А может — Поттер наконец получил то, чего хочет.

Всё началось — между ними — еще давно. Драко как сейчас помнит: тяжелый и цепкий взгляд Поттера за плечом, темнота Выручай-комнаты, желание, не сказанное вслух признание, бесконечная слежка, страшно, хочется просить помощи, но нельзя. Драко никогда не был смелым и от этого — горько. Но можно быть смелым сейчас. Пока Поттер нежится в его постели, щурится от солнца, без очков его лицо немного другое, и это тоже красиво. Все, что касается Поттера — красиво. Драко целует его чуть ниже шеи — уже привычно, без сумасводящей дрожи во всем теле, когда боишься даже дотронуться, потому что — впервые. 

А потом Поттер вдруг хрипло спрашивает: 

— Ты вернешься в Хогвартс? Вместе со мной.

Может, это и есть тот самый шанс — начать сначала. В новом неизвестном мире. Быть другим. Лучше.

Драко зависает — так и лежит, откинувшись на подушку, пока Поттер перекатывается на спину и смотрит на него из-под растрепанной челки. Неуверенно улыбается. 

— Нам нужна помощь в строительстве, любая помощь. Там теперь всё другое, я...

— Я поеду. — Оказалось, что это легко. — С тобой. — И звучит как признание, опоздавшее на пару лет. 

Но это не страшно.


	8. Побег

— Просто виски со льдом. Малфой?!

Первая мысль — можно, пожалуйста, провалиться сквозь землю и исчезнуть? Вторая — не позволить себе зажмуриться, дернуться и вообще хоть как-то показать свое удивление. Бар — забит битком, пятничный вечер, магглов — целое шумное море. Увидеть перед собой Поттера — лицом к лицу, очень близко, потому что он чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы сделать заказ, — это было действительно неожиданно.

Смешно, что они вдвоем не увидели друг друга сразу. 

— Не знал, что ты здесь... э-э... работаешь, — Поттер сел на высокий стул и непонятно махнул рукой.

Драко быстро развернулся к полке за спиной, достал нужную бутылку — уже наполовину пустую, выудил из-под стойки чистый стакан, и все это — не глядя на Поттера. Не забыл добавить льда. 

Странно было стоять так — в своей рабочей форме: белоснежной рубашке, черном галстуке, с узким черным бейджем на нагрудном кармане, который теперь казался издевающимся, и наливать Поттеру выпить. Тот сложил руки на стойке, расстегнул еще пуговицу у воротника рубашки, похлопал по карманам своего пиджака. 

Не то чтобы Драко стеснялся — черта с два он будет стесняться, что теперь обслуживает Поттера. Он сделал выбор сам — ушел из магического мира, это было его собственным решением. К тому же, он всегда мог вернуться. Но работа ему нравилась — с коллегами он дружил, бар отвлекал от многих грустных мыслей, здесь можно было поболтать о всяком, сочинить целую легенду о себе — где учился, где работал до этого, придумать, что ты самый обычный человек. Драко отлично справлялся, пока вот... пока к нему в бар не заявился Поттер, являющийся одной из списка причин, почему Драко не хотел иметь с волшебным миром ничего общего.

— Так забавно, — сказал Поттер и осторожно улыбнулся, когда Драко придвинул к нему стакан.

— Что забавно? — прикусить бы себе язык, но первая реакция всегда быстрее. Если Поттер сейчас хотел посмеяться над ним, Драко готов защищаться, но Поттер только подслеповато прищурился из-за очков и пожал плечами:

— Я довольно часто захожу сюда и ни разу тебя не видел. Давно работаешь?

— Около полугода.

— А. 

— Что-то еще?

— Нет.

И Поттер остался — отпил, кивнул сам себе, рассеянно провел пальцем по стеклянному краю бокала, помучил салфетку, дернув за края. Драко не мог долго наблюдать за ним — отвлекся на коктейли, одна Маргарита для девчонки за столиком номер пять, две пинты темного пива для парней за столиком в углу, передать еще пачку салфеток, проверить количество льда, разлить по стопкам водку для компании за шумным столиком в центре зала.

Драко почти отвлекся. Ключевое — почти. Потому что когда он случайно поймал взгляд Поттера на себе, и они застыли в этом моменте на несколько коротких секунд, его будто зашвырнули в прошлое. Как окатили холодной водой лицо. Неприятно, но освежает.

Драко словно очутился там снова — в своем маленьком кабинете в Министерстве, с тонной документов, которые необходимо обработать, с Поттером, который часто маячил рядом — они иногда обедали вместе в кафетерии, несколько раз случалось сотрудничать и поднимать старые дела, и Драко помогал Аврорату, пару раз — он даже ходил выпить по пиву и посидеть с их отделом в пабе. В какой-то момент Поттера стало очень много в его жизни, и Драко испугался. Поттер был хорошим. Интересным. Он больше не был далекой призрачной мечтой о дружбе, не был отчаянным наваждением, не был соперником и врагом. Он был просто Поттером — человеком, с которым Драко вместе работал и постепенно сближался. А еще у Поттера намечалась свадьба. А еще — между ним и Драко вечно происходили эти... моменты. Когда сидя вдвоем в архиве, Поттер вдруг прижимался своим коленом к колену Драко, и от этого сердце заходилось в трепете; или когда он наклонялся слишком близко, пока они изучали очередные отчеты, его горячее дыхание щекотало шею, и Драко чувствовал, как кровь приливала к лицу, а в паху тяжелело; или когда Поттер будто специально задерживал свою ладонь на плече Драко, даря желанное тепло. Поттер всегда смотрел ему в глаза, неловко шутил и улыбался своей невозможной мягкой улыбкой, называл Драко исключительно по фамилии и ни разу не пытался напомнить ему о прошлом, как многие другие; о прошлом, которое Драко всеми силами старался забыть — про войну, про Темного Лорда, про предательства, про бесконечную вереницу судов. 

С Поттером все это оставалось позади. 

Драко выдержал его взгляд сейчас и потом заметил, что стакан Поттера практически пуст, налил ему новую порцию, не говоря ни слова.

Казалось, горит каждый миллиметр кожи под внимательным взглядом Поттера. Я же не какая-нибудь картина, прекрати пялиться, Драко мысленно прокручивал эти слова в голове. Потом обратил внимание, что на безымянном пальце Поттера не было кольца. А ведь планировали в мае... И сейчас август. Что-то изменилось?

Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой — сама эта мысль уже нелепая, совершенно невозможная, и Драко стыдил самого себя, когда думал об этом. И Поттер только сильнее бесил, когда давал повод. Набивался в друзья, предлагал каждую пятницу сходить куда-нибудь вместе, отправлял ему всякие служебные записки — ничего вроде бы не значащие, но временами говорившие так много — всякие шутки, предложение встретиться на обеде, обычный вопрос «как дела, Малфой?». Все это — давало повод. А потом Поттер пригласил его на свадьбу летом, и Драко спустился с небес на землю, и понял, какой он идиот.

— Так вот где ты прятался все эти месяцы, — сказал вдруг Поттер.

— Я не прятался.

— Допустим, — он облизнул губы, пригубил еще виски. Оглянулся на толпу позади, будто оценивал обстановку, отмечая про себя, что она наверняка не вяжется с образом Драко — не его стиль, не его работа, все не его, и что он тогда тут делал?

Что-что — сбегал. Спасался. Пока не стало поздно.

— Как дела в архиве? Надеюсь, они наладили систему хранения. — Драко сделал вид, что очень занят перекладыванием зубочисток — развернуть новую упаковку, вставить на подставку, пододвинуть, чтобы все было ровно. Увлекательное занятие.

Поттер сложил локти на стойке, двинулся ближе.

— Вроде нет. Думаю, они ждут, когда ты вернешься.

— Я не...

— Ты вернешься, — он улыбнулся.

— Поттер. Ты следил за мной или наша встреча действительно случайна?

— Обижаешь, Малфой, это ты выбрал мой любимый бар. Я хожу сюда уже пару лет.

— Я не знал.

Когда зубочистки кончились — всегда можно заняться чем-нибудь еще, пересчитать салфетки, например. Главное — не смотреть Поттеру в глаза.

— Да, потому что я никогда не рассказывал тебе про это место. Может, стоило. — Поттер побарабанил по стакану, взъерошил себе волосы, поправил очки. — Я не следил за тобой, клянусь. Мне повезло.

Не следил... И не искал, значит. Драко не хотел расстраиваться, а все равно расстроился — хотя было бы из-за чего. Он ушел сам. Поттер ему не нянька. Поттер вообще ему ничего не должен. 

— Ты и от магической почты отказался, да? — спросил Поттер тихо, разглядывая виски на дне стакана.

— Что? — Драко не сразу понял, о чем его спросили. Пару раз моргнул, застыл перед Поттером с наверняка глупым лицом. Потом дошло. 

— Я писал тебе письма. Но совы возвращались. Так что пришлось встретиться с Нарциссой — просто чтобы удостовериться, что с тобой все нормально. Попросил ее, чтобы не беспокоила тебя этим.

— Поттер... Я не...

— Всё в порядке. Я вижу, что все хорошо. 

Здорово, что в этот момент никто не подошел, чтобы отвлечь. В музыкальном автомате опять поставили Битлз на полную громкость. Поттер ничуть не изменился, и Драко это понравилось. 

— Как прошла свадьба? — получилось само по себе, еле выговорил непослушными губами; Драко понял, что он спросил так, что для Поттера всё стало ясно.

— Со свадьбой не сложилось. — Короткий ответ, взгляд исподлобья, от которого пробивает жаром с головы до ног. 

— Вот как.

— Если бы ты был рядом, то узнал бы.

— Перенесли на осень?

— Отменили. — Голос Поттера звучал приглушенно из-за стакана; он допил до конца, поморщился, вытер рот салфеткой, Драко сразу же придвинул новую.

— Мне жаль. 

— Правда?

— Не знаю.

Поттер рассмеялся, Драко поморщился.

— Когда кончается твоя смена? — спросил он прямо.

— Через полтора часа.

— Тогда я подожду тебя здесь, ты не против? 

Он удобнее расселся на стуле, Драко налил ему новую порцию - очень быстро, руки не слушались, положил слишком много льда, но Поттер вроде бы не заметил.

— Не против. Только давай больше не будем обсуждать работу.

— Работа — это последнее, о чем я хочу с тобой поговорить, Малфой.

И он снова смотрел в глаза, не отрываясь; взгляд Поттера был темным и убийственно серьезным. От него не хотелось спрятаться и на этот раз не хотелось сбежать.


End file.
